onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kimemon
Kimemon Am I the only one who thinks that Kimemon won't actually las very much as a nakama? I likehim but I think he will be more like "Until I get to my country" sort of like Vivi on its day. By the moment it has been like very similar to Brook's join. Luffy says him "join my crew" short time after knowing him, then they have some interactions, they help each other, and finally he joins.. but forever? give your opinions! (talk) luffy never invited him to join.. except when he thought he was only a pair of legs........... that sounds like an invitation to me. They never said he banned the invitation so I wouldn't say it is impossible 100% certain. I see everyone looks for the minimum fact to say yes/no to anything, lol (talk) When Luffy gives his word, he honors it. Kinemon can join. However, I see him as a Vivi type since he wants to return home with his kid. I hope he turns out to be some VIP from Wano (shogun/prince). That will give Luffy another powerful ally to help fight the World Government at the end of the story. :Man, that is RIGHT what I wanted to say with my first message. And that will probably happen. Luffy has already many allies but he will probable have even more and powerfil allies like Wano Country will help him fight the World Government! Khaliszt (talk) :Haha, i would beg to differ. IMO, Kinemon would not step into Piracy because he has a young son to look after. In fact, i would prefer that he present his flame-cutting sword to Zoro as a gift and to quit from the martial arts world once and for all, living happily ever after with his son. Think about it, zoro with a flame-cutting katana! Does it get your adrenaline pumping?! C'mon, he would be more than a match for Akainu in the future! xD 17:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Darren (Singapore). :I was thinking right the same!! Well, not sure if HIS sword but maybe another one, it's time for Zoro to change some of his swords and there is no doubt that Kimemon's one would be something really good haha Khaliszt (talk) :I dont think its Kimemon sword that does the fire cutting im pretty sure its Kimemon sword fighting style. Thats why zoro said he said he wanted to see more of the technique or w.e otherwise he wouldve been like let me duel you for your sword. 19:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :With that sword style Kimemon doesn't only cut, but create flames, that looks like an ability of 1)the sword itself or 2)the fighting style. Whichever the case is, I think we're all pretty sure that Zoro will get some benefit out of it! And I'm hoping to see which that benefit will be Khaliszt (talk) Kinemon and other Wano samurais will teach Zoro and Tashigi various of sword styles and then go raise his kid. Great Pirate D: I think he will join the crew he wants to save his son he didn't say, at least not to my memory, that he wanted to stay and raise his son. Look at Luffy, Ussop, Franky, and Robin They all had a parent or parents that left and didnt raise them so Kinemon can save him take him home and leave him with his mom like Yassop did. By the way it is his sword style not the sword that makes and cuts flames.GPD08:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D (talk) 08:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I can see Kinemon joining the crew but only as a 'Vivi-like' member. If anything, since he is in debt to the SH he will probably become a powerful Wano Country ally to them, maybe the SH will end up having a lot of Wano allies thanks to Kinemon and get one of their first, if not their very first New World allies (think WB pirates allies). 09:43, August 2, 2012 (UTC) did you even read the chapters? Of course Kinemon said he wants to save his son. He came right from the Wano Country to do it.. then take his son back and raise him. As I said before in this same post, and as the last edit says, it is not sure if he will stay with the mugiwaras for long time or not, but he is more likely to be a vivi-style crewmate. Probably or he leaves inmediatly and gives his sword to Zoro, or he will stay with them until they reach his country, then he will leave and present them with some material like swords, like a good Samurai. Khaliszt (talk) 11:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC)